With rapidly advancing computer, network, and digital imaging technologies, there is an astronomical amount of video data for a wide range of applications, especially in digital playback devices such as digital video recorders, high-definition televisions, home theater computers, video conferencing devices, smart phones, and so forth. Tremendous memory bandwidth and processing power are required to store and transmit massive video contents. Despite many embedded compression methods and systems have been developed to reduce such burden, there is no guarantee of constant bit rate under visual lossless performance.